


Deep Cover

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Gay Bar, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Jack Savage has to undertake a new kind of operation, one he'll never forget.





	Deep Cover

>Jack barely knew how he had gotten into his current predicament  
>He had been assigned by the department head to scope out bars in the Nocturnal District  
>Something about "the mob using seedier establishments to traffic illicit substances and weapons"  
>He lightly scratched at his thigh high socks under his skirt, frowning at how tightly they clung to his fur  
>It was also JUST his luck to end up being stuck at probably one of the most... risque bars in the entire city  
>"Whoever owns this place must have a weird sense of entertainment", he thought and frowned as he panned his surroundings for probably the dozenth time  
>Every single prey male in the place was wearing similar clothing to his, the only difference between all of them was the level of skimpiness  
>Some had five or six layers of clothes plastered onto their bodies, trying to make the situation less awkward for themselves no doubt  
>While others were practically wearing nothing at, thin panties and thongs the only things keep their bodies from being completely naked  
>He couldn't help but state for a brief moment at a deer who was bending over to pick up something, their ass being pefect...  
>He sighed bitterly and turned his head, "Gotta stay on the mission" he repeated to himself, trying to listen in on as many conversations while sipping on his water.  
>The only thing he managed to key in on was everyone else's plans for later, ranging anywhere from "going to bed" to "getting gangbanged by 6 horses"  
>"How the hell would that even work with with a mouse?" He thought, before quickly deciding that he probably didn't even WANT to know  
>He had been so busy snooping in on everyone else in the bar, that he hadn't even noticed that the two stools next to him had become occupied  
>A very drunk tiger sitting on the one to his left, and a bored looking fox sitting on the other, both of them wearing normal clothing  
>He sighed again, this operation was going literally nowhere, which was not a surprise  
>Why would anybody try and do anything important in a place like this?  
>He figured all of his other coworkers were getting important busts done, and here he was stuck being half naked  
>He grimaced as he picked up his glass and tipped it up  
>Not. A. Drop.  
>He huffed in annoyance and asked the bartender for another water, his paw beginning to tap upon the counter  
>As his glass was returned to him and he took a long swig of it, he almost jumped out of his fur as he felt a tap upon his shoulder  
>"Really? Drinking a water at a bar?" The fox asked him with a smirk, before taking a sip of his own beer  
>He looked over at the fox, and responded with a hint of malice in his voice "Yeah, and? I'm allowed to drink whatever I want to."  
>After guzzling down a few more swallows of his drink, the fox looks back over at him and chuckles, before inquiring "Don't people come to bars to have a little fun? Not sit around, drink water, and look pissed off at the world  
>He takes another sip out of his glass, trying to just ignore the fox in the hopes he'll go away  
>"Comeeee on, ya know its true" The fox teases, scooting himself over on his stool, getting uncomfortably close to the rabbit  
>"Besides, ya wouldn't be dressed like that if you weren't looking for fun" He continues, making Jack's cheeks feel as if they're on fire  
>He manages to quickly regain his composure before firing back, trying to explain that it's "Just because of the dress code" and that he "isn't into this kind of thing"  
>The fox pretends to give what Jack is saying a good think over, before turning his head to look the rabbit dead in the eyes, his grin getting so big it practically covers his entire face  
>"Then why, might I ask, are you in a bar that specifically says all prey have to 'dress up' to enter?"  
>"Shit" is the only thing going through Jack's mind as the stupid fox says that  
>He can't blow his cover on the off chance someone is actually listening, he has to begrudgingly go along with it, for now  
>Jack practically grits his teeth before before forcing a smile, looking back over at the fox "Maybe I like playing coy..."  
>The fox can't help but smile as he hears that, reaching over to gently stroke at Jack's cheek "And what is your name, Mr. Coy?"  
>Jack things for a split second and answers "Jackie", wanting to facepaw himself immediately after saying it  
>"Well, well, well 'Jackie', it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Nick" Nick says in as best of a seductive tone as he can muster, his paw moving down Jack's cheek and sliding under his thin tank top, playfully squeezing at the rabbits chest fur  
>Jack can't help but huff slightly, confused at the fact that it actually feels... good?  
>A small "mmmph" escapes from the rabbits mouth, making the foxes ears twitch softly.  
>He slides his paw out Jack's top, making the rabbit sigh in relief  
>"As much as I'd like to keep rubbing you in public, butttt I'm not in the mood to go jail" he says, before motioning to the back of the bar, a somewhat dingy staircase behind a door,  
>Jack's heart sinks, if they went outside he would have had the chance to silently slip away, but now....  
>His train of thought was quickly interrupted as he felt Nick's paw slip around his own and practically pull him up and out of his stool.  
>He looks around for any way to possibly get out of this, hearing Nick toss a twenty at the bartender to pay for both of their drinks  
>Just as he sports an exit to possibly make a break for, he is tugged forward, the obviously excited fox moving as quickly as possible.  
>Jack resigns himself and begins walking with Nick, walking up the creaky wooden stairs, eventually stopping at a much more well maintained door  
>Nick quips "Knowing way too man people for my own good pays off sometimes" as he pulls his keys out of his pocket, taking a few seconds to flip through the roughly two dozen of varying shapes and sizes.  
>"Ahh, here we go!" he says as he finds the correct one and inserts it  
>The door opens with a satisfying click, and Jack's eyes widen in surprise  
>Instead of the dingy dirttrap that he was expecting to see, he is met with a freshly upholstered room, a large circular bed with velvety looking sheets  
>During his gawking, he didn't realize that Nick had been removing his own shirt and plants, only snapping out of it after hearing a clicking sound right next to his ear  
>"I take it ya like my friends apartment?" Nick says, but that is not what Jack is paying attention to  
>As he turns his head to look at Nick, he feels his heart begin to leap against his chest  
>The foxes large canine bulge pressing against a red jock strap  
>"Wow..." is all that Jack can say as he stares, not doing a good job at being disinterested  
>As he stares, Nick begins to rub his paw against himself, making his cock appear larger and larger in its fabric prison, Jack still staring the whole time  
>Jack tries in vain to fight against the growing need filling him, his knees getting more and more wobbly before dropping to them  
>"I'm glad to see you're being eager, but you could be a little MORE eager" Nick says with a grin, reaching out to pull the rabbit directly into his waiting crotch  
>Jack hesitates for a few moments, but with a subtle push against the back of his head, beings to brush his tongue against the fabric, eliciting a few huffs and a "good bunny" from the fox  
>Jack can't help but reach his paws around to lightly toy with the foxes rear, feeling that the cheeks are surprisingly plump and squishy  
>One of his fingers gently prod at the foxes hole, eliciting a gasp and twitch of the canines cock  
>"You look cute playing with me... Stripes" Nick says with a smirk, and pushes Jacks face further into his crotch as he begins to protest the pet name  
>As he laps at the foxes bulge, he tastes something slightly salty, eventually realizing that Nicks precum is oozing through the fabric  
>"At least he is enjoying it..." Jack thinks to himself  
>Abruptly, Nick pulls Jack's face off of his crotch, leaving the bunny panting softly as he smirks to himself  
>"Who knew you were such a slut, Stripes" he teases again, pulling his jockstrap down and tossing it aside  
>At this point, Jack is past complaining and just says "I-I love it", feeling his own cock pressing against his panties and skirt  
>Nick notices this and whistles to himself, commenting "You're a little overdressed dontch'a think?"  
>The rabbit just nods his head and begins to pull of his tank top, Nick pulling of his skirt and panties at the same time too, leaving Jack in only his thigh high socks  
>For a brief moment they stare at each other awkwardly, their cocks both standing at attention under the mood lighting, each others eyes looking the other over  
>Nick finally takes the charge, motioning for Jack to get on his paws and knees on the bed, which he quickly obliges, showing off his striped rear and tight hole to the fox  
>Nick wastes no time as he drops to his knees, giving the rabbit a natural lubrication with his tongue, making Jack whine and moan again and again, bucking his rear back against Nicks face, making the fox only lick more and more  
>Jack can't help but reach down to jerk himself off, but gives a startled yelp as he feels Nicks paw slap his own, making the point very clear, making Jack whine slightly  
>"Fuckinnnn helllll" is what Jack manages to get out, in a mixture of pleasure and anger, Nick slapping his paw away every time he attempts to reach down for his own cock  
>As Jack gets more and more pent up, he begins to grind himself more and more against Nicks face, eventually practically wrapping his legs around his fuzzy neck  
>With a wet sounding "pop", Nick forcefully pulls his tongue away from the bunnies rear, looking down to confirm that Jack is ready for the main event  
>The way Jack's hole twitches and the way his eyes track his every move makes him quickly scoop up the rabbit, placing him on his lap  
>For a few moments Nick grinds himself between Jack's cheeks, smirking at the rabbit the whole time  
>He occasionally allows his tip to press against his hole, before pulling it back out, making Jack whimper, at first soft but steadily getting louder  
>Jack eventually can't take it any more, screaming for Nick to "FUCKING DO IT ALREADY"  
>Nick is more than happy to accept, pressing his tip against Jacks hole and slowly sliding the tip in  
>The sounds that Jack makes are almost incomprehensible as Nick's thick shaft begins to stretch his hole slightly, waves of pleasure rocking through his body again and again  
>Nick is forced to give in to the tightness pressing around him, sliding his shaft back and forth slowly at first  
>He huffs and grunts as he feels the rabbits ass squeeze and massage him, only pressing him to thrust faster and faster  
>The rabbits tongue lolls out, matting his striped fur with saliva as every breath and touch makes him squeal with delight  
>Jack slams his ass down against Nick, wanting to take more and more of the fox into him, one of his paws reaching down to lightly squeeze at the canines knot  
>Jack feels a slap at his ass immediately afterward, the fox speeding up faster and faster, his sack slapping against his soft rear, the toned flesh underneath making every thrust enhanced  
>Nick grunts as he feels the rabbit getting tighter and tighter around his cock, making his shaft twitch in Jack's rear  
>Feeling this, Jack begins to speed up as fast as possible, wanting... no NEEDING to ride this fox who he had only just met, feeling so small yet so good  
>Jack gives a yelp followed by a long, deep moan as he feels Nick finally release, shooting strand after strand of cum deep inside of him, his own cock still painfully hard from the lack of attention it had received  
>As he feels strands of fluid begin to ooze out from beneath them, Jack maneuvers his rump off of the fox, a satisfying, wet sound filling the room  
>Nick and Jack look up at each other, and share a smile  
>"Holy shit, you were way more into that than I expected" Nick said, pulling the rabbit into a sticky cuddle  
>"Never doubt a bunnies ability to take a dick, we're kinda good at it" Jack said with a smirk, proud of that reputation they'd acquired  
>"Oh believe me, I already know how good you all are at it, you just seemed unsure at first" Nick said, stroking Jack's back softly, enjoying playing with the stripes with his claws  
>As they laid together, Jack eventually felt Nick's afterglow fueled petting get slower and slower, eventually being replaced with a soft snore  
>Jack waited a few more moments, before wrangling his way out of the foxes grasp and sliding his clothes back on  
>He might not have caught anyone, but this is a kind of stake out he could come to appreciate  
>As he silently creeps out of the room, he takes one look at the fox before shutting the door. He still had work to do.


End file.
